The Beast Within Me
by luvme0987
Summary: Raven disappears during a fight with a new villain. She ends up injured and missing. When the Titans find out what happened, who did it, and the mark it leaves on their friend the Beast is back and is going to kill who hurt Raven. BBRae. Hints of RobStar. Just something I'm trying, kind of dark. Review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Raven was attacking an unknown villain. This guy was new to every Titan. None of the world's Titans had seen this guy before. He had tentacles that he used to hit the Titans. He took out each of them out with one tentacle. They knew that this wasn't going to be easy. But the Teen Titans weren't going down without a fight!

Robin used his staff and hit the main body of the villain. Starfire shot Starbolts as fast as she could. Cyborg was shooting cannons at him, while Beast Boy had turned into a T-Rex and was trying to bite the villain. The villain let out a roar, then swung another tentacle knocking all the Titans to the ground. A black tentacle reached out and grabbed Raven, while another slammed down on the pile of knocked over Titans. -

Beast Boy was the first to come to. It took him a second to get his surroundings, but once he did he started to shake Robin. Robin came to a few minutes after. Beast Boy let out a scream.

"Raven's gone! She should be somewhere right here, but she isn't!"

Robin shot up and looked around as the other Titans came to. Beast Boy was right, Raven wasn't there. Starfire was looking around as well. She spoke.

"Robin? Where is friend Raven? Is she okay?"

Robin thought for a second thinking how he was going to tell his girlfriend that her best friend was missing. Beast Boy was still sitting in surprise that Raven was gone. Cyborg was the one to explain what had happened to Starfire.

"Star. That monster carried Raven away. We don't know where it took her. I landed face down so I wasn't able to see what happened, but I did hear it." -

The Titans started their search for their missing friend. Robin on his R-Cycle, Starfire flying with Beast Boy who was transformed into a bird, and Cyborg in the T-Car. They had split up and were determined to find Raven. BB was trying to keep calm. Raven was his best friend, who he cared about very much about. Maybe a little bit more that he'd like to admit, for as much as they disagree.

They had searched the entire city by land and air. There was no sign of Raven and given the amount of time they'd been looking, she could be halfway to Gothem by now.

_**A/N: Hi, me again. I'm just trying out a new, darker story. Umm... Leave reviews saying if you want me to continue or not.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**L.M.0987**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: You guys wanted it! Here it is. Hope that I keep up to your expectations. It's gonna get longer and darker from here. This one isn't either of those, but the next one is! Hope you like it. R&R! Remember, reviews keep me going!**_

"Beast Boy. I don't think we're gonna find her." Cyborg said.

"We've got to! We gotta find her!" BB said, rather emotional.

They decided to do one more search, at Beast Boy and Starfire's insistance. Starfire had taken the air, though it was getting hard for her to feel the joy of flight. She hadn't been flying long until she passed a dark alleyway. She decided it would be best if she flew down to investiagate. She used a starbolt to light up the alley and started to call out her missing friend's name.

"Raven? Raven it is me! Your friend, Starfire."

At the end of the alley, was Raven. Raven was beaten up, bleeding and her clothes shredded. She didn't even have her cloak to cover herself with. Filled with joy, she flew over to her best friend. Starfire opened her comunicator and spoke into it.

"Friends! I have found Raven! Come quickly."

Star then turned her attention to Raven, who was still on the ground. The Tameranian wrapped her arms around Raven, as if comforting a small child. She rubbed small circles on her back as she started to cry. Crying wasn't something Raven usually did. Or ever did. Something was really wrong.

"Friend Raven? What did this villan do to you? Was it like Slade on the day of your birth? Is Trigon back? What is wrong?"

Raven wasn't ready to answer, not by any means. She figured that the best person to tell was Starfire, seeing as she was sold as a slave. Though she never mentioned which kind. She drew a deep breath as the T-Car and R-Cycle drove up. It looks as if tis were a conversation for a different day.

Beast Boy was the last to arrive on the scene. Raven waved a hand as if to tell him to go away. She didn't want him to see her like this. Starfire was her best friend, but she was female. Beast Boy was her best friend, but he was male. Things were different in these situations.

All BB asked upon arriving was "Rae? What happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Rae? Are you okay?"

It took Raven a few moments to get back the ability to speak. She had been screaming and the crying. She choked on her words before regaining the usage of her vocal cords.

"Can we. Just go home?"

Everyone nodded at the same time. It was obvious that something had happened to their beloved teammate. Everyone was shocked to see the condition of her. Clothing ripped, no cloak, and she had blood on her. Beast Boy was piecing things together and was more than sure that this was no ordinary Titans battle. Starfire was in the back of the T-Car with Raven, who was still crying. Starfire was smarter than she looked, not to mention her past as a slave. She could easily spot rape when the signs were right in front of her.

They pulled up at the tower and Cyborg said the first thing he had said since they had found Raven in that alleyway.

"You're coming with me. We're gonna make sure you're okay, we're worried."

Starfire put a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder. Her face was screaming to tell her what had happened, though it was obvious that Star had figured it out. Starfire had walked away to catch up with Cyborg, probably to ask for a few minutes alone once they reached the infirmary.

They had reached the infirmary and Cyborg had walked to another room, leaving the two girls alone. Starfire motioned to a bed for them to sit down on. Star was the first to speak.

"Raven. What happened?"

Raven took a deep breath and said one sentence.

"I was raped."

It took Starfire a minute for that one statement to hit her.

"Was it you're first time?"

Raven spoke through sobs.

"What being forced into sex by some tentacle monster who did nothing but inflict pain on you for it's own personal pleasure? Yeah. First."

Starfire had a look of sympathy for her friend on her face.

"Don't worry Friend Raven. It'll be okay."

Cyborg came back into the room, interrupting the two. He informed Raven that he was just going to hook her up to the diagnostic machine and it would take it from there. -

Raven sat in the machine, a long white tube that seemed to have no ending. She knew to keep her breathing stedy, though in her state it wasn't easy to do. Unsure of how much time she would be in there, Raven decided it would be best if she tried to not think of what happened before. This proved difficult. Her mind kept replaying the same thing over and over.

_The sound of shredding. The pain being inflicted on her. Pain. The horrid sound of him. Feeling her own blood spill._

Raven let out a scream. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help it. Cyborg ended the scan and Starfire ran over to her. Starfire wrapped her into a hug, and led her out of the infirmary. The two walked toward the living room, where Beast Boy was sitting on the couch in silence. -

Once he saw the two girls and his best friend crying he ran over to them. He gave Raven a hug and told her it'd be okay. The three of them went to the couch. They had sat in silence before Robin spoke for the first time since they'd gotten back.

"Maybe we should go to bed. Raven must be really tired."

Raven nodded and they went to their respective rooms. Robin turned to Star and asked her a question.

"Star? Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

Starfire took his hand and they walked off. Raven and BB walked down the hall towards Raven's room. Beast Boy spoke.

"Will you be okay tonight? I'll stay, if you want me to."

Raven nodded. She knew she could protect herself, but she wouldn't complain about a little extra company. She knew that this night would haunt her for a while.

_**A/N: It's getting dark! You guys liking it? I'm not gonna upload the next until I get five reviews. It shouldn't be that hard, I went to sleep after posting the first chapter and had that once I woke up!**_

_**~LuvMe0987**_


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was unsure why she felt so much safer with Beast Boy. Usually she felt perfectly fine on her own. She had woken up early but decided she would just stay right there. It was where she felt safe. She had no nightmares that forced her to relive the night before, and she was grateful for it. She knew that's she would have to once the team, or at least Starfire, asked her to explain what had happened. There was a knock at the door, which woke Beast Boy up.

"Come in." The green changeling called out.

Cyborg walked in on quite a scene. BB had his arm lazily wrapped around Raven and Raven was laying there, happily. It took Cyborg a minute to get his words back. He was rather shocked.

"Um... Hate to break up this," Cyborg pointed to the two Titans who were cuddling, "But I need Raven to come with me."

Raven got up from the bed and walked out the door with Cyborg, wondering what was going on. Was he trying to get her out of an awkward situation? Was something wrong? Raven had no idea what was going on, and that worried her. They walked back to the infirmary. Raven knew that it must have been something with the scanner. They reached the room they were in last night, before she ended up spending her night cuddling with Beast Boy. She stood face to face with the long and enclosed scanner. If things were heading where she thought they were, she wasn't looking forward to it.

"We didn't finish the scan right last night. We'll need to start over."

The words she dreaded were said. She didn't want to get back into that scanner, something about it freaked her out. She got inside of it anyway. She knew it'd be best for her health if she did. Right? She tried to act like she wasn't freaked out. It didn't work well. Cyborg had left the room and came back a few minutes later with Starfire, who was assuring Raven that she shouldn't worry and that she was right there. Raven closed her eyes and waited for the flashbacks to start. -

Pain. Suffering. Blood. Screaming. Crying. Pain. Suffering. Blood. Screaming. Crying. Screaming. Screaming until her lungs gave out. Then crying. Crying because she couldn't scream anymore. The moist feeling of blood running down her body. The pain of all of it. Suffering because the pain wouldn't stop. It'd never stop so it seemed. The hits to her body. Pain. That this would always have a special place in her mind. Suffering. The think liquid running down her as he ripped her clothes to shreds. Blood. She didn't want to hurt anymore, she could not fend for herself at this moment. Screaming. Her lungs giving out because her vocal cords her shredding. Crying. -

Cyborg opened the door to the tube which startled Raven. She stumbled out and into the arms of Starfire. Cy gave a nod, telling Starfire to take her out. They walked to Starfire's room where she sat Raven down on the bed before sitting down herself. Raven carelessly fell onto her side. Starfire asked her a simple question.

"What happened? I have been in the tube of examination and it has never had this effect on me."

Raven thought for a second. She really didn't feel like explaining the toll that being in that little tube had on her. She bolted off of Star's bed. She ran in the direction of her own room but ended up crashing into Beast Boy on her way down the hall. She had tears down her face. Beast Boy looked at her and asked if something had been wrong. Obviously, something was and BB could see it on her face. He led her to her own room and they sat down on the bed. Beast Boy put his arm around her and just let her sit there. After a few minutes Raven took a deep breath and told Beast Boy everything that had happened the night before and this day so far.

Cyborg knocked on the door, once again interrupting them. He spoke.

"Raven? I've analyzed everything that the scanner picked up. Could I talk to you in private?"

With that, Raven left the room yet still crying. Cyborg pulled her into the first private room. He spoke softly.

"Raven. The scanner picked up something really strange. According to the test it ran, you are pregnant. We can take care of it, of course if that's what you want. It's all up to you. I won't tell anyone, it's all up to you."

Raven silently nodded, still in shock.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Once again, five mean a new chapter! I dropped quite the bomb here, didn't I? Hope to see you soon, I may not update tomorrow, I'm going to the skating rink for my friend's birthday party. You can also now see the ideas I have for my next two fics I will post on my profile! Check it out!**_

_**~LuvMe0987**_


	5. Chapter 5

'Great. I'm pregnant with the child of the same tentacle demon that raped me. I just need to clear my head and meditate.' Thought Raven as she walked to her room.

She reached it and slammed the door shut. She sat in the center of her room as she usually does when meditating. She started to chant her usual mantra until a knock at the door disturbed her. Everyone seemed to me knocking at her door today. She opened the door and there stood Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin. The three of them stood there and looked at their friend until Starfire elbowed Robin in the side, causing him to speak.

"Raven? Are you okay? We're worried about you."

Starfire spoke next, "Please. Friend Raven, I will not make you talk about anything unless you're ready."

Beast Boy spoke last. "Rae? I- All of us are here if you need us. We care about you."

Raven wasn't sure how to react. She turned to her friends and back to the center of the room. She softly spoke.

"Robin. I'm fine, just tired. Starfire, thank you for respecting that I didn't want to talk about it just yet. Beast Boy? Thank you. All of you, I'll be back out in a little while." She then closed the door. She knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

><p>Raven and Arella never had the best relationship, but Arella was her mother. Her mother, who had been in the exact same situation as Raven was now. Raven herself was a product of rape, maybe she even deserved what happened to her. Perhaps, it was her destiny, to never have anything good happen to her. Destiny to just always be miserable? Many of her favorite books were about people changing their destiny. Many thoughts plagued Raven as she traveled to Azarath.<p>

Once she arrived she walked right to the spot that her mother would be. She had noticed that it was back in it's pre-Trigon beauty. Many people recognized her and waved at her. She quickly waved back until she reached the temple that Arella resided in. She entered a room and faced her mother, who encased her in a hug.

"Raven. History is repeating it's self isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm feeling rather conflicted about it. I'm pretty sure the Monks aren't going to help us this time."

Arella brushed Raven's hair back. "No. As you know, I cannot see everything. Tell me, what was the person who did this to you?"

"No person. A creature." Raven began to relay as much about the creature as Raven could remember.

"I have not heard of another prophecy that should be taking place, you are probably good if you want to-"

"Arella, that is what I came to talk to you about. I am in love with one of my teammates, I haven't even told him and I'm most certain that a baby would keep that from ever happening. I also don't want to... I want it to have a life, but I'm certain that nobody would take a child like that. Mother, I am so conflicted I just don't know."

The two women stood in silence for a few minutes before Arella spoke.

"Raven, daughter, the decision is up to you. Talk it over with your Tameranian friend. The arranged marriages of that planet give to some nasty hybrids. Most of them given up. Talk to her. Come back if you make a decision, okay?"

Raven nodded, she left with quite a bit on her mind.

* * *

><p>"Raven? Yes it is true that many of the arranged marriages of Tameran end with many giving up their children, and yes many of them end up in good homes, do you really want this? I am certain that I can ask Galfore to pull a few strings and we can help you."<p>

The two girls were sitting on Starfire's bed and discussing what Arella had told Raven. The news that she could put this child up for adoption, even if on another planet, was the first good news she had gotten in what seemed like years, though it was only two days. The sun had already set and Starfire was yawning.

"Please forgive me Friend Raven, I am sleepy. I promise I will talk to Galfore tomorrow."

Raven looked over at her tired friend. She had realized that this hadn't just effected herself, but her friends as well. She decided that before she went to bed, Raven had to apologize to each of her teammates. Robin was first, seeing as either Starfire would crawl in with him, or he would crawl in with Starfire being falling asleep. She knocked on his door and luckily, he answered quickly.

"Raven? You okay?"

She took a deep breath before answering.

"No. I wanted to apologize for the inconvenience that my experience has caused. I owe all of the Titans an apology. Good night Robin."

She went to walk away when Robin spoke to her.

"It's not like you could help it. Don't apologize. Good night Raven." With that, he turned away back into his room.

One down, two to go tonight.

Raven walked to Cyborg's room and knocked on the door. He didn't come to the door, just shouted for her to enter.

"Cyborg. I just wanted to apologize for any inconvenience that I've caused."

"Raven. Don't be! Did you figure out anything yet though?"

Raven nodded, she had actually done something of use today.

"I spoke with Starfire who said that she'd ask Galfore if he could help us figure out an adoption."

"It's good that you figured out something, even if it isn't much. Well, good night?"

"Good night Cyborg."

* * *

><p>Pain. Suffering. Blood. Screaming. It was all on loop again. Every single time she closed her eyes it was there. Pain. Suffering. Blood. Screaming. Crying.<p>

Raven shot up out of bed and looked at her clock. It was barely even midnight. No better time to apologize to Beast Boy. She shuffled down the hallway in her pajamas until she reached the door. She knocked, hoping he wouldn't answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm back! This is the update for today/tonight. I'm gonna be out 'til about one in the morning skating so I updated early. If you leave criticism in a review and I don't use it next chapter, it will be used later. I write two chapters before I post a new one. Chapters will be longer than the first few from now on! Hopefully I will see you guys in five reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Raven knocked and covered her boxer shorts and tank top with her robe. She was standing outside Beast Boy's bedroom door. After a minute he didn't answer. Raven knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, she slid down the wall while tears started to roll down her face. It seemed like she had been down there forever when the door finally opened. Beast Boy sat down next to Raven on the tile floor of the hallway.

"Shh. Rae, what's wrong? You can tell me. Come on." He told her while standing her up and walking into his room.

Raven knew it was now or never. She wasn't going to apologize, she was already inconveniencing him. His arm was around her body as sobs shook her. She reached for the sleeves of her robe to pull them off. She was stalling and knew it. She removed the robe, took a deep breath and started to speak softly.

"That monster didn't just rape me. According to the body scan, I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do! I can't even sleep without being haunted." She explained through sobs.

Beast Boy was rubbing circles into her back and telling her it'd be fine. They stayed like this for a while until he pulled her down onto the bed and into his arms. Raven was surprised at first, but wasn't complaining. She ended up crying herself to sleep but swore that she heard Beast Boy say "I love you."

* * *

><p>The next morning had no rude awakenings. Beast Boy had woken up first and was a little surprised that Raven had stayed. He expected her to wake up and run off, but here she was in his arms. Once the night's events dawned on him, he realized exactly why she hadn't left. 'She's even prettier with her hair in her face and dressed in messy pajamas.' Beast Boy thought. His thoughts were interrupted by her waking up. She brushed her hair out of her face before she realized where she was and how she'd gotten there. She looked herself over, sprung up from Beast Boy's arms, and ran out the bedroom door. Beast Boy ran after her. He saw her bolting into her bedroom and grabbed the door before it closed.<p>

"Raven! What is it? What's wrong?"

Raven sat in thought for a minute, she had to apologize for everything she had done. She was certain that he, just like the others, would say it was no problem but to her it was.

"I'm sorry. I've been such a bother, all you probably wanted was sleep and I had to go and bother you! I'm just so sorry."

Raven collapsed on her bed. She was already exhausted and the sun had barely been up. Beast Boy sat down next to her.

"Rae. Don't apologize. You haven't bothered me. I could hear you crying outside my bedroom door, what did you want me to do? Let you stay there? You know I wouldn't do that. Besides, you know that I'm gonna find the sick dude who did this to you, right?" Beast Boy spoke softly.

Raven nodded. She knew that all of the Titans were going to help. They were her family and they would protect her like one of them. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Starfire walking into her room.

"Raven? I am about to call Galfore. Will you be present for the call?"

In her flurry of emotions, the same emotions that just one year ago would've meant her death at the hands of her father, Trigon, she had completely forgotten about Galfore and Tameranian adoptions. She turned to Beast Boy and nodded before walking with Starfire. Starfire led Raven to her room, where there was a monitor set up. Raven took a deep breath while Starfire started the call. Raven watched as Galfore appeared on the screen.

"K'norfka! We need assistance. My friend Raven has had something most tragic happen to her."

Raven figured that this was her cue to walk forward.

"She has been glaborked. Glaborked by a horrible monster, not too unlike Glgrdsklechhh."

Galfore was communicating in the language from Tameran. Raven had only recognized a few words, one of which being her name. Raven figured it was her turn to speak.

"What Starfire is trying to say is that we are hoping that um... You could help me out by... Umm... Finding someone to adopt this child. Nobody on Earth will want it, due to it's", the word father tasted bitter in her mouth, "Father."

Starfire spoke next, after giving Raven a thumbs up.

"Please K'norfka. You always told me to help someone in need. My closest friend is in need."

Galfore nodded on screen. It was looking as if he'd help them. He laughed and said something. Starfire repeated the same word and turned off the monitor. Raven was a little worried, it looked as though Galfore would help, but she wasn't sure. Starfire ran over and encased her in a hug.

"Galfore said that he would be most happy to help us! We have to make a trip to Tameran to talk to the people who run the adoption center."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: No drama at all. It was better in my head, really. Umm... You know the drill, five reviews (though I didn't do that for the last one). Hope you enjoyed! R&R!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Raven sighed. They were going to leave for Tameran tomorrow, which meant that today she had to inform the only Titan who didn't know what was happening with her. Robin. The one who would be hardest to tell. Robin. She was standing outside his door, about to knock. Robin was the leader first, friend second. Would he kick her off the team? Would she lose her home? Would she lose the only place she ever felt like she belonged? She knocked on the door, still not looking forward to this conversation. He answered the door.

"Oh. Hey Raven. Something wrong?"

"Robin. Cyborg did a full body scan on me and the results showed that I'm pregnant with the child of that tentacle monster. Starfire and I are going to Tameran because Golfore is going to help us arrange for me to be able to do something with this thing. Please, don't kick me off the team!"

Robin paused, a little surprised by what he had heard.

"Raven. I'm not going to kick you off the team, we're a family. You're going to Tameran with Star? She hasn't said anything yet. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, she's figuring out everything right now. We had just discussed this."

Raven, happy that it went better than she'd expected turned and walked away. She wanted to take a nap, or at least meditate. She couldn't, she'd see the same events playing out again. She finally had time to herself. She figured it best to pack during this time, they were leaving for Tameran the next morning. She hoped it'd kill a few hours, it killed one. She decided to bide her time by reading.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and it was time for dinner. They decided to let Raven pick, seeing the trauma of the last few days. She chose waffles. It was her favorite food and one that always comforted her. Dinner was quiet until Starfire announced that they were leaving early in the morning for Tameran, which only got her looks from Beast Boy. BB shrugged and went back to his tofu waffles. A few minutes after Raven finished her third helping of waffles, which surprised everyone that she ate three, Beast Boy said that he was going to bed. Raven followed not long after. She walked to her room, put her pajamas on, and walked to Beast Boy's room. She knocked on the door, hoping he'd answer quickly.<p>

"Rae? Is this just going to be a thing from now on? Should I just expect you?" He asked with a laugh at the end, which assured Raven he was joking.

Raven walked inside and sat on his bed.

"Don't expect this every night. I just can't sleep alone. I have nightmares. That's why I couldn't stay in Cyborg's tube! Why I can't sleep! Why I can't even meditate! I can't even go into Nevermore! Even Brave is afraid!"

Beast Boy wasn't expecting his joke to lead to this reaction. There was something really messed up in her mind. Something that worried him. He was certain that Raven didn't have feelings for him like he did for her, but he would protect her none-the-less. He loved her. That was why he didn't mind being woken up by her crying outside his door. That was why he didn't mind her sleeping in his bed. That was why he never wanted her to leave in the morning.

"Beast Boy? I don't bother you, do I?"

Bother him, why did she ever think she could?

"No Rae. Not at all. Why are you and Star going to Tameran though?"

Raven thought for a moment before answering. She decided to be very frank about her reason.

"I'm seventeen. On a team of superheroes. Who didn't have a choice of becoming pregnant. I'm in the same situation as my mother was with me. She tried to kill herself in an alley before the Monks of Azarath found her. I would've died with her. I'm got going to do that, I'm a better person than that. So Starfire and I are meeting with a Tameranian adoption center."

When she put it that way it made perfect sense.

"Sounds like a big day. Let's go to sleep." Beast Boy said through a yawn while wrapping an arm around Raven.

Beast Boy could feel something change inside of him that night. A shifting somewhere. The Beast was back, and out for blood from the one who hurt the one he loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Drama Bomb! I've already written to chapter thirteen, you guys know the drill. Five reviews 'til next update! I know you can do it! Love all of you, keep reviewing, favoriting, and following! You can also add me on Google Plus because I'm lame as fudge! My name is Sarah S. Look for a picture of GIR from Invader ZIM as my icon and my cover is Aqualad  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Starfire and Raven left early. Tameran was a two day journey in the fastest ship the Titans had. Starfire was the pilot of the ship, she'd flown there lots of times! Everything looked the same in Space so Raven simply hoped that the next two day would go by quickly.

* * *

><p>With the girls gone, the boys began to search for the Tentacle monster again. They'd looked everywhere and once again it was nowhere to be found. They'd looked all day and part of the night. Robin and Cyborg went back to the tower to sleep while Beast Boy kept his patrol. He owed it to Raven. He looked everywhere except the same alleyway where they'd found her, just four days ago. Beast Boy started to walk towards it, expecting himself to become angry once he found the scene. There was still blood on the ground and Raven's clothing spread everywhere. Of course he was getting angry. Next thing he knew, he had fallen over in the Alley and his head felt like it was being ripped apart. The Beast was returning and for once, he was grateful for it.<p>

"Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man." Raven's words echoed through Beast Boy's head.

He was going to do everything he could to get this guy. Primal insticts were taking over him. He picked up the scraps of fabric, hoping there would be just a faint scent of the creature on it. There was! He started to track it throughout the city, under bridges, anywhere and everywhere he could get to. He was led to a storage complex and to a locker. The Beast smashed open the door to reveal darkness. Lucky for him, he could see in the dark. There were a few tubes and tanks in the building but nothing else. He would have to check again.

The Beast felt himself turning back into Beast Boy. Beast Boy felt better than he had before walking into that Alley. A little more confident that he would be able to rip this guy to shreds. He headed back to the tower to get some rest himself.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and Starfire and Raven had landed on Tameran. Galfore had greeted them where their ship landed, outside the castle. He and Starfire had a conversation which Raven couldn't understand. Starfire bowed her head, which Raven assumed to mean 'thank you'. She walked over to Raven, who had stayed back.<p>

"Raven. The center is over this way. Galfore wishes you the best of luck. Do not worry, I will be there with you the whole time."

They walked in through a door that had some weird writing. Inside, it looked very much like a doctor's office would on Earth. Except empty.

Starfire and Raven walked toward the back where there was a desk. Starfire said a few words before they were taken to a room. She directed them to sit down and took her own seat at the desk. Starfire made 'lip contact' with the lady, so that Raven and her could understand each other. The woman spoke.

"Hi. My name is Mar'i. You are Raven and Starfire?"

Starfire nodded. "I am Starfire. This is Raven."

"Raven. Let me first say how sorry I am. Secondly, why do you want to give up this child to Tamernian couples? Why not on Earth?"

Raven paused before retelling the exact same story she had told Beast Boy about her mother. She wasn't the biggest fan of that story.

"Well, you seem to be in good health and condition. Your relationship as the best friend of Princess Korri'Ander also compels us to help you. We will happily find a home for your child, as long as you can come back here every three months and two weeks before the predicted birth date."

This response was better than either Raven or Starfire had expected. Things were at least starting to come in to place for them.

* * *

><p>It was once again night on Earth and Beast Boy had continued his search for the monster. Aside from what he'd found the night before, there was nothing. He decided ask other Titans for help.<p>

First he called the Titans East. Bumblebee had answered the call first. Beast Boy explained what had happened to Raven, leaving out the pregnancy. That wasn't his to share.

"Of course we'll help you! Nobody deserves that. If we find it we'll contain it and call you." Bee said.

Then one by one, he called the honorary Titans, who were all more than happy to help. There were Titans all over the world helping to find this monster and make him pay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hi again. I've written many chapters that I am happy to share with you guys, I'm up to fifteen and am already planning a sequel! R&R! Five reviews mean update blah, blah, blah... **_

_**Love,**_

_**LuvMe0987**_


	9. Chapter 9

One day had passed since the girls had left Tameran. They'd be home in one. Beast Boy had contacted the other Titans with a description of Raven's attacker. So far no signs, but he was confident they'd start to come in soon. All three of the boys were missing Starfire and Raven. Even though it hadn't been a long arrangement, it was weird for Raven to not be in Beast Boy's room, though it did give him time to search for the monster. No more clues were going to show up, they were certain of it. Right now though, Robin was preparing for Starfire's return, even though she'd only been gone five days. Starfire was strong, but never mess with her friends. She will rip you to pieces. All they knew was that this guy was going down. Beast Boy, Robin and Star were going to get him one way or another. Nobody hurts anyone in their family and gets away with it!

"Robin? Are we going to search for more clues tonight?" Cyborg asked the Boy Wonder.

"Probably. I think we've gotten all the clues and none of the other Titans have found anything either."

They were going to have a short patrol that night. Tomorrow was going to be when they pulled the biggest one yet. They weren't just searching around Jump. They were also going to the closest big city around. Gotham City, home of Batman who Robin used to work with. Tonight was for a little patrol and resting. Tomorrow was going to be big. It was owed to Raven. She didn't deserve any of what had happened to her within the last week. It'd only been a week since it'd happened. It felt like it'd been a year. Suddenly, Beast Boy's T-Com went off. He answered and it was Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Hey Beast Boy! Jinxy and I were wondering if you guys needed anymore help with Raven's case." Kid said.

"Nobody deserves that. I'm pretty sure someone is going to die," Jinx said die with a smile, "And I want to help make sure that happens!"

"You know, we're patrolling in Gotham tomorrow night. I'm sure we can find some way for you guys to help. Be here around four." Beast Boy said before hanging up.

The more people to help them, the better. Besides, Jinx and Raven were surprisingly close. Not like Rae and Star, but close. He also knew that she would open up to Jinx.

* * *

><p>Patrol didn't turn up any clues. The same blood stains were soaked into the concrete, nobody bothered to clean it up. This angered Beast Boy, but was completely understandable. There were petty gun crimes in this part of Jump often. It was too much effort to clean up every time blood was spilled. The Titans stopped for pizza on the way back to the Tower. They were turning in later than usual so that they'd have more energy for the next night in Gotham with Kid Flash and Jinx.<p>

* * *

><p>Kid Flash and Jinx arrived the next day prepared to go. All of the Titans sat down to discuss the plan for the night.<p>

"We have time to get food right Robin?"

"Yes Kid. We'll get pizza. Anyway. We'll get pizza first. Since we have more than three with us, why don't we take Gotham and you two can take Jump? Once you finish meet us in Gotham."

All the Titans nodded, they had a plan.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at a table waiting for food. Small talk was being made. Titan gossip was caught up on, like Kid Flash giving Jinx a horseshoe necklace and Robin and Starfire's kiss in Tokyo. The pizza was brought out and devouered in less than fifteen minutes. The Titans went separate ways and the big night began.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Surprise me. I wanna see how many reviews I can get from now 'til when I get up in the morning. I promise a new chapter at four, but I just wanna see! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're looking forward to tomorrow's!**_


	10. Chapter 10

The big night had began. There was an hour and a half until the sun would go down, hopefully that would be more than enough time to get to Gotham City. Nerves were fraying and tension was high among everyone, especially Robin. Robin knew Gotham like the back of his hand, and he also knew who lived in Gotham. Batman was Robin's mentor, he taught him everything he knew. The two of them had come to a reasonable agreement before he left to go to Jump, but that didn't mean that Robin wanted to run into Batman. Tonight was for Raven. Tonight was for vengeance! Tonight was to show that you don't mess with the Teen Titans!

* * *

><p>They had arrived in Gotham. They were going to look everywhere they were allowed to. This wasn't their city and there weren't any Titans, because this city belonged to a Bat. This was an important night. The Titans started with the back alleys and headed out to the main streets. They had been searching for about an hour when Kid Flash and Jinx showed up. They reported nothing of suspicion in Jump and all five of them had started their search. Kid and Jinx took one side of the city while Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had taken the other half.<p>

* * *

><p>Jinx and Kid Flash made their way to the other side of Gotham City. They felt as if they were being watched. Jinx felt a little paranoid. Kid was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was watching them.<p>

"Wow. This place is creepy." Jinx said, thinking small talk would distract her from her paranoia.

"Gotham is a big league city Jinx. The best villains are here, why else would it be home of Batman himself?" Kid Flash countered.

"True. It just feels like we're being watched."

The two of them walked a little longer, no clues had shown up and they were starting to get tired. Suddenly they heard a sound behind them.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy's T-Com went off. He opened it and was greeted by Kid Flash and Jinx' faces.<p>

Kid spoke, "Guys. There's someone here who wants to see Robin."

Jinx picked up where he left off. "It's the freaking Batman! Kid he has a name! He's asking for Robin and is wondering what we're doing in his city. Get here quickly."

Beast Boy hung up and Robin had already started tracking their T-Com. Beast Boy decided it best if he just stayed there with Cyborg. They hadn't been paroling much longer before Cy had to leave to charge his power cells.

Robin had gotten there as fast as he could. He ended up face to face with Batman. Not what he wanted to do that night, by far.

"Hello Robin."

"Hi Batman." Robin responded his mouth tasting of awkward.

"What brings the Titans to Gotham?"

Robin wasn't sure what to say without saying too much. The Boy Wonder could still feel the awkward between him and his former mentor.

"We're trying to find a creature that harmed one of our teammates, Raven."

"How was she harmed? What did the creature look like?"

Robin took a deep breath before speaking.

"She was raped by a monster made of tentacles. Best we can figure is that it's a shape-shifter. We figure that because when we were fighting it, the creature was able to spawn more hands than it had when we started. In theory, it could look like anyone or anything." Robin had just then started to piece things together, he worked the best under pressure.

Batman paused for a minute, making a mental note of how Robin had described the creature. "I will keep an eye out and will let you know if I see anything."

Robin nodded and Batman left.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy laid on the ground clutching his head. The Beast was emerging again. Something must be close.<p>

"Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man." Raven's words ran through his mind.

'No! This is Gotham, Batman's city. I will not allow the Beast out!' He thought, trying his hardest to resist.

It had worked and he got up and ran forward. The Beast had shown up the last time right after he'd found clues. Perhaps there was a clue nearby. Beast Boy looked around everywhere he was legally able to. He stopped outside of a storage unit. He wasn't allowed to open the door, as much as he wanted to. His instincts had brought him there but for what purpose? He got out his T-Com and called Robin.

"Robin. I found something suspicious, a storage unit. I don't know why I ran here, but I did. Get here quick, bring Jinx and Kid Flash with you! Hurry."

Beast Boy heard a banging at the metal door of the unit. He could've sworn he'd heard a girl's voice. Kid Flash had ran up beside him, carrying Jinx who he put on the ground.

"What is it?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'll explain later, just help me get into that unit!"

Jinx stepped in front of the door and hexed it open. What she saw in there had shocked her.

_**A/N: By the way, Jinx and Kid showed up literally because it was late at night and I had just watched Lightspeed. I was rather sad to see you guys taking so long on the reviews last time... But whateves! Again, five reviews 'til the next. I left you at a cliffhanger so I hope to see what you guys think! What'd you think of good old Batman? See you guys next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jinx stepped in front of the door and hexed it open. What she saw in there had shocked her. There was a girl laying on the ground, clothing ripped and beaten up. Jinx stepped down to one knee to talk to her.

"Hi. My name is Jinx. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl nodded with trust.

"What's your name?"

"Jennifer. My name is Jennifer."

"Jennifer, if I ask you a question will you answer one hundred percent truthful?"

Jennifer nodded. She was really shaken up by whatever had happened.

"Were you raped?"

"Almost. He ran out that back door once he heard talking outside." She said pointing to a door.

"Flash, go out that door. Try to get this guy. What did he look like?"

"He had black hair and was white. That's all I remember."

Kid Flash ran out the back door to hopefully get this guy. Jinx paused before asking Jennifer anymore questions.

"Jennifer, we're going to take you to a hospital. How old are you and how did he get you?"

Jennifer spoke. "I'm thirteen. I was staying with my older sister and she told me to go outside to the car before we went to get dinner. That man took me before my sister got out there." She started to cry.

Jinx picked her up and carried her to Beast Boy, who for turned into a cheetah so that they could get there fast. Normally Beast Boy doesn't allow himself to be used as a vehicle, but this was an exception.

* * *

><p>Kid had caught up to a man who was running and fit Jennifer's description. But was it the same guy who raped Raven? Was it the Shape-Shifter? It didn't matter because Kid had the guy caught and was speeding to the police.<p>

"I found this guy running away from a storage unit where we found a girl beaten up. The girl is at the hospital. He matched the description and may be a shape-shifter. Keep an eye on him."

* * *

><p>Robin and Beast Boy left once Kid Flash got to the hospital. The girls could be home anytime that day and it was going to be an hour to an hour and a half before they were home at the tower. It had certainly been a big night. They had stopped at least one crime and caught the one tried to attempt it. But they didn't know if it was Shape-Shifter. Robin thought it was, but Beast Boy's gut was telling him otherwise.<p>

* * *

><p>The Titans had been home all day when the girls had gotten home late. They were tired and ready to sleep. Raven had only slept eight hours in five days and Starfire had piloted the ship. Before they went to bed though, they told the boys how it'd gone and Raven wanted to eat.<p>

"Beast Boy you didn't eat all the food while we were gone, did you?" Raven asked as she headed into the kitchen.

BB shook his head while Raven emerged with Chinese food in her hand. She sat on the couch and started to eat. She had only eaten Tameranian food and space food. She was starving. Starfire had gone to bed with Robin and Cyborg was charging. It left only Raven and Beast Boy. Raven finished her food and went to her room to put her pajamas on. She wasn't going to bother sleeping anywhere else than were she had since that day, Beast Boy's bedroom. She walked to his room, where he was already sitting on his bed not surprised that she was sleeping with him that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This was shorter than usual, only about six hundred words. The next few chapters have time skips because I can't write nine months of filler. Five reviews until the next one!  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

A few months had passed. Raven had barely started to show, but she was sick every morning and thought that Starfire's Tameraninan food was good. Though the nightmares didn't come every night, she'd made a habit of sleeping in Beast Boy's bed. Even though everyone could tell, Raven and Beast Boy had never told each other how they felt. No more clues about Shape-Shifter either. Beast Boy hadn't given up yet, everyone else save for Kid Flash and Jinx, thought that the one they caught in Gotham was him. Right now, Raven and Jinx were hanging out while Beast Boy and Kid Flash were trying to figure out how to catch Shape-Shifter. It was only them, the others were out.

"I don't get it. We've looked everywhere! Why can't we find it?" BB asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't either! We had people looking everywhere! Wait. Do you hear something?"

The large monitor was going off. It was the crime alert, an unknown villain was robbing the bank. Kid Flash and Beast Boy headed to fight the robber. It wasn't long before Kid Flash was on the scene. The battle was going normally until the man he was fighting spouted a tentacle. That was when Beast Boy arrived on scene. Instead of being dramatic Beast Boy sprung into attack mode.

* * *

><p>Raven and Jinx were sitting on Raven's bed when the crime alert rang. Raven wasn't allowed to leave to fight, so she was stuck watching from one of the secret cameras placed around the city. Neither Jinx nor Raven could believe what they were seeing.<br>Beast Boy had been knocked down by a tentacle while Kid Flash was beating every tentacle that came at him. Until one of them picked him up.

"He can vibrate his molecules so fast it causes burns. Don't worry about him. Want some popcorn?" Raven nodded and Jinx left the room.

Jinx called it, Kid Flash burned off every tentacle that picked him up. Beast Boy was laying on the ground hands at his head. Raven knew what that meant.

* * *

><p>"Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."<p>

Now was the time to let it out! Beast Boy was now The Beast. The Beast raised one claw at Shape-Shifter. A scream was let out by the creature. All of the anger of what happened to Raven was letting itself out. Kid Flash decided just to stay out of the way. The Beast lunged and clawed again. Shape-Shifter had returned to human form and was unconscious on the ground. The Beast had done enough damage except for one final blow, a swift decapitating kick to the head. The Beast jumped forward and delivered a swift kick to Shape-Shifter's face before finally collapsing on the ground and changing back to Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Raven was staring awestruck at the screen while Jinx sat next to her, munching on popcorn. Raven was shocked at what happened, but happy. Happy that the guy who hurt her wouldn't be around any longer. Fifteen minutes passed until Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg came home with groceries and two pizzas. A few minutes after that Kid Flash and Beast Boy came back. Kid Flash ran up to Jinx, then planted a kiss on her lips. Raven put on a look of disgust at the two of them. Once the two broke apart, Jinx encased Raven in a hug.<p>

"We've gotta go. Call me tomorrow! See you later Raven." With that, they left.

Raven and Beast Boy split the vegetarian pizza and left the others the peperoni. Raven had started eating more over the last few months, for obvious reasons. She had also started hanging around Beast Boy more. This didn't go unnoticed by him. She spent every night in his room, cuddled in his arms. She was in love with him. Little did she know, the feeling was mutual.

* * *

><p>Raven walked into Beast Boy's room in her pajamas, a pair of black shorts and an old faded navy blue tee shirt. She sat down next to him on the bed. She swore she heard him say 'beautiful'. She smiled at the thought. She lied back on the mattress and he put his arm around her as the drifted off to sleep.<p>

Beast Boy didn't know he was talking in his sleep. Raven did. She wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep, but she couldn't. Raven heard BB mumbling things in his sleep, she could make out a few words.

"Raven. Pretty. Love,"

She smiled at the words. After that, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Pain. Suffering. Blood. Screaming. Crying.<p>

The dreams were back. Peace doesn't last forever.

* * *

><p>Raven shot up yelling. Beast Boy then woke up. He put his arm around her and she started crying. Titans started rushing into the room and BB informed them that she just had a bad dream. Tears were streaming down Raven's face like a river. Rubbing circles into her back Beast Boy told Raven to look at him.<p>

"Rae. Are you okay?"

She nodded. It was a lie.

"You're lying and I know it." His face was inches away from hers. He did something crazy. Something he though he'd never have the guts to do. Something he was proud of himself for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm back again! The Beast got the right guy this time! Sorry it wasn't real gory or detailed, everything I wrote just sounded Stupid. I bet you guys are wondering what BB did. Anyway, see ya in five reviews!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Graphicish description of rape.**_

* * *

><p>He did something he thought he'd never have the guts to do. He kissed Raven. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled away and apologized. She told him not to worry. He did something else he thought he'd never do. He told Raven that he loved her. To his surprise, she said that she loved him too. He wrapped his arms around her and the fell asleep, this time staying like that for the whole night.<p>

* * *

><p>It was rare for Raven to not be able to deal with her emotions. Usually though, she could enter Nevermore and mentally talk it out. But now, Nevermore looked like Hell. Happy was hiding, Timid refused to move even when Raven tried to talk to her, and Brave was backed into a corner. The only Emotoclone that was normal was Affection, mostly because of her interactions with Beast Boy. They knew that the monster was behind bars, but they were still scared.<p>

Cyborg had decided that the best way to help Raven deal with it would be to use his new invention to project Raven's memory of the attack out into the open. She didn't want to but she felt like she had no choice. So here she is, laying on a metal table with wires attached to her head. She was instructed to relax and try to remember that night.

* * *

><p>Raven was being held by Shape-Shifter's arms. Screaming for him to let her go. He took her to an alleyway in the worst part of town. He threw her to the ground with enough force to make her stuck there and hit her for good measure. He started to tear her cloke from her, moving to her leotard, to her underwear. She passed out from pain. Once she woke up he was gone and she was still in that alleyway. She screamed for someone to help her, Shape-Shifter had taken her T-Com. Lying down in defeat with tears streaming down her face, she hoped that someone would find her. She saw a starbolt lighting up the sky. Someone was going to find her so she covered herself with the biggest clothing scrap she could find. Beast Boy looking straight into her eyes.<p>

"Rae? What happened to you?"

* * *

><p>Once the entire encounter had played out Starfire and Beast Boy came up and hugged Raven. Starfire had been crying from watching the scene play out on the screen, her best friend didn't deserve it. Starfire had plenty of the same stories from her time as a slave, none of which were as bad as that.<p>

The rest of the day had gone by normally, until everyone was watching TV and Raven slipped her hand into Beast Boy's, forgetting that there were others around. The other Titans looked at them shocked. Beast Boy looked down at his hand and realized what they were all agog about. Raven's hand in his.

"Boo-Yah! I called it!" Cyborg called out.

"Oh Friend Raven! How long has Beast Boy been your boyfriend?"  
>The two looked at each other and they both said the same thing, "Since last night."<br>That night after Raven had gotten ready for bed she didn't come into regular Beast Boy. She came into a crying Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, why are you crying?"

He paused before answering.

"Seeing what happened to you. It got to me. You didn't deserve it."

"Beast Boy-"

"Gar. Call me Gar."

"Gar, everything happens for a reason. Think about it. If that hadn't happened, we might not have gotten together. We can't change the past. We can only control the future. I love you."

Beast Boy looked at her.

"I love you too." He said, adding a kiss as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Five updates to the next update! But my updates might be a little slow, because I have my convention and am working really hard on my Raven cosplay!**_


	14. Chapter 14

The couple stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. They wouldn't lave left if the Earth was crumbling under their feet. Raven pulled away first, gasping for air. She lay back, ready for this emotionally exhausting day to be over. She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Raven was four months along and had to make another trip to Tameran. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were going together. Beast Boy was going because Raven was basically forcing him, not that he minded. Raven was having problems keeping her emotions in control, it happens. She was packing her bag for before they left. Only to realize most of her clothes didn't fit. She would have to go shopping. She hated shopping. She was showing perfectly normally, but it just didn't look right on her body. She didn't want to go shopping because people would look at her. They didn't know her story, they had no right. Deciding that she had no choice, she walked to Starfire's room and knocked on the door. Star answered right away.<br>"What is it friend?"  
>Raven sighed. She really didn't want to go.<br>"None of my clothes fit. We need to go shopping."  
>The alien girl walked out of her room and grabbed Raven by the hand. The two of them walked to the Azarthain girl's room so she could grab her wallet then went to the mall.<p>

* * *

><p>People were staring as Starfire and Raven walked into the maternity store. Nobody expected a Titan to be pregnant, she bet that rumors were going around that it was Beast Boy's or Robin's. People, mostly other teenagers, liked to spread false rumors about the Titans. They walked in and Raven headed right for the T-Shirts. She picked up a few dark ones, none of the gimmicky 'I'm With Baby' kind of things. Those were meant for happy couples, not someone in her situation. She grabbed a few pairs of stretchy pants as well. She was hoping she wouldn't have to come back to this store, at least until she was in a place for gimmicky shirts. Raven wasn't expecting what the cashier had to say.<br>"You're one of those Teen Titans, aren't you? You guys should focus more on saving our city not engaging in these activities! I assume it belongs to another Titan. Would you like me to add you to our registry?"  
>Raven was mad. The cashier had no right to say that! It took everything she had to not send that lady to another dimension. Instead, she refused the offer, paid for her clothes, and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Once arriving home, Raven threw her new clothes into her bag and called it packed. They were leaving the next morning for Tameran. Raven did understand why they had to go every so often, but that didn't mean it annoyed her any less. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already nine o'clock. She walked to bed not anticipating the two day trip.<p>

* * *

><p>They were about to leave when Cyborg walked into the garage.<br>"Ladies, and Beast Boy, I give you the improved T-Ship Mini! Enough room for three with the fastest engine out of all of our vehicles. Fast enough to cut your travel time in half! Enjoy."  
>The ship was amazing. There were three beds, each big enough for two people. The three of them sat down, Starfire in the driver's seat. The trip there wasn't interesting at all. Raven was curled up in her seat with a book and Beast Boy had his Portable Gamestation. Cyborg was right, they had gotten there quicker than the last time, one whole day.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven had to go see the doctor at the Adoption Center that day. She wasn't excited at all. She exited the ship, Star and Beast Boy by her side, they walked towards the building. Raven was a little nervous, she'd never experienced much medical care on Earth, let alone Tameran. This was also the first time she was going to see what the imprint of Shape-Shifter inside of her looked like.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I feel as if I have failed you guys with yet another crap chapter. This will make sense once I finish uploading, but I can't figure out how to gap the time between the start of the sequel and the ending of chapter twenty... So yet another crappy time skip... Follow my Instagram if you do that kinda thing... My name is Invadertimegirl! Anyway I'd really like some reviews, though I probably don't deserve them but five reviews to the next posting... See ya later._**


	15. Chapter 15

Raven was nervous. She kept telling herself that she wasn't going to look, looking meant getting attached which was something Raven wasn't going to do. She'd just turn her head once they started whatever it was they did on Tameran to look at children. The three Titans walked to an office where Starfire and Beast Boy were instructed to stay outside the door. The same woman who was there last time, Mar'i, was sitting at the desk. Mar'i motioned for Raven to sit down. She allowed a few moments of silence to pass before asking Raven questions.

"Raven, how are you progressing in your pregnancy? Any problems?"

"No."

"We have a few couples who are looking into adopting your child. They would like to meet you while you're here, would that be acceptable?"

Raven thought for a moment.

"Yes. I'd like that actually."

"Good. Good. I'll call the couples and have them come and meet them." Mar'i said motioning for Raven to leave.

* * *

><p>The first couple she met were two Tameranians with the usual flaming red hair. They kept telling Raven how big of a house they had and how much they wanted to fill it with children. They did offer for Raven to live with them and her child, which creeped her out. They were rather annoying. The fact that if she said yes to them meant that she'd have to see them at least two more times was enough to put her off the idea. Some people would eat up the fact that they would be able to live with their child, but how Raven saw it was 'what's the point of giving up the child if you can live with it?'<p>

The second couple was weepy about 'how beautiful Raven was' and that 'they didn't deserve that such a pretty girl would even consider them'. They were also saying that they'd send pictures every day and were full of empty promises. The wife was going on about how she couldn't get pregnant, in graphic detail. It was just creepy. Raven could only take so much of their graphic stories before she said that their time was up.

The third couple, who Raven was certain they would be just as crazy or creepy maybe even both, wasn't bad at all. They were normal. They told Raven that she'd be able to visit if she wanted, they'd give her updates, but only if she wanted. Nothing was forced onto her, no offers to move in with them, and no graphic descriptions of anything. She knew who she wanted to take her child from her. She felt comfortable with them and they weren't extreme.

* * *

><p>Mar'i responded with paperwork that Raven had to fill out. It had seemed like it'd taken forever, but it was filled out in thirty minutes. Finally she could leave and wouldn't have to come back for a few months. Starfire and Beast Boy had been waiting for her all day. They met up and slept in the T-Ship Mini before heading out the next morning. Another book, another video game beaten and once they got home a long kiss goodnight.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Starfire insisted that an ultrasound was done to make sure that the baby was okay, now that Raven had promised it to someone. Raven kept telling herself to not look, don't pay any mind to what was going on around her at all. One look and it would all be over, she knew that she would become attached. She wasn't going to let that happen. She tried to play no mind to what was going on around her. She succeeded, but she knew this wasn't going to be the only ultrasound.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Back and the final chapter is finished. I am openly asking for ideas (only ideas I may not do them) for the sequel! I've only written like, two hundred words of it so... Anyway, five reviews though it might be late because I have a local convention this weekend! Follow my instagram, invadertimegirl, and you'll be able to see the finished Raven cosplay! See ya!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Raven was laying in bed next to Beast Boy reading a book. Two more months had passed and their relationship had gotten more serious, not like Robin and Starfire, everyone was certain that they had had sex more than once. They had more of an emotional connection than a physical one. Then again, it wasn't comfortable for either of them to do much of anything considering that Raven was six months along. It wouldn't be long before things would be as normal as they could be again. Life was going as well as it could. The morning sickness had gone away, mood swings had evened out, and no weird cravings anymore. Somebody, usually Beast Boy, had to stay at the Tower with Raven if battles had to be fought but aside from that life was good.

Many more ultrasounds were done, during which Raven always looked the other direction. Nobody said anything about how she wasn't dealing with her situation, mostly because they couldn't imagine what'd they would in her shoes. The others were currently out fighting and Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch watching television. Gar had his arm around her protectively, once again Raven didn't complain. They sat like that for a while before BB asked a question.

"Hey Rae? We've been together for three months now and I haven't taken you on a date yet. Wanna go get dinner once the others get home?"

"Gar, I'd love to."

* * *

><p>The two Titans were walking up to the restaurant, hand in hand. It was the usual pizza joint with the tables on the roof. Beast Boy and Raven sat down at a rooftop table and ordered a cheese pizza.<p>

"You know you didn't have to do this right?"

"Yeah Rae. I know."

"You're an idiot. I love you for that Gar."

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, I love you too."

They devoured half the pizza in fifteen minutes and took the rest to go. The date, if you could call it that, had gone well. It was late once they got home so they went to bed. For some reason everything always felt right in Gar's arms. The world could fall apart any second, but it felt fine as long as she was right there. Her head was leaned up against his warm body. There was no other way she would've rather fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Raven woke up to half the bed cold, which was unusual. She payed it no mind, he was probably up making breakfast. She walked out in her pajamas to the kitchen. On the table sat a plate of waffles and a note.<p>

Rae, I made you breakfast. (Unless Cyborg already ate it.) I'm going out for the day. Be back soon.  
>-Gar<p>

Raven smiled at the plate, he knew her so well. She got some orange juice from the fridge and sat down to eat. Slowly, other Titans walked into the room. Starfire and Robin first, both of them with clothes slung onto their bodies lazily got food and sat down.

"Good morning friend Raven! Where is Beast Boy?"

Raven showed her the note as she bit into a mouthful of waffles. Cyborg came out of his room, grabbed some cereal and sat down just as Raven finished her breakfast. She didn't leave the table though. She stayed there for a while until the front door opened.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and walked over to Raven. He pecked her cheek and put an object into her hand. She looked at it and smiled. It was a necklace with the letter 'R' on the charm. Beast Boy took it, stood behind her, and put it around her neck. She kissed him happily. She didn't know that he had a ring in his pocket already.

* * *

><p>All of the Titans spent the day together hanging out like they used to. They played video games, watched Ninja movies, and caught up. Raven let Starfire paint her nails. That night, Robin sat down on the couch next to Starfire and took a box out of his pocket.<p>

"Starfire, will you marry me?"

Tears ran down her face as she told him 'yes'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I feel like this chapter sucked. Five reviews to the next chapter, let me know if there's anything you'd like touched upon in this story or the sequel. My convention went well and I've already got my cosplays for another con (which my birthday is on) planned out. I'm going as Harley Quinn and Melvin. **__**If anyone knows of any good Melvin/Gizmo fanfiction please PM me, I ship it but I can't write it at all!**___

_**See you later,**_

_**Luvme0987**_


	17. Chapter 17

Another month had passed since Robin had proposed to Starfire. They weren't planning a wedding yet, mostly because there were bigger things going on within the Titans. Raven was only seven months along and seemed like she couldn't get any bigger. Raven got tired more easily, her mood swings were back, and she looked as if she could explode at any second. There were days that Raven was content with staying in one spot, many nights where it was easier to just sleep on the couch. She wondered why she had even made the decision that she did.

Raven had woken up on the couch, miserable. She felt terrible and gross. It was one of the nights where she slept on the couch. She lay down on the couch staring at the ceiling, hoping the feeling would pass enough that she could get some sleep. Even though she felt better enough to sleep, sleep just made her feel worse. For the first time in a couple months the nightmare came back. She sat up screaming. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy all four ran out to the living room. Starfire had her shirt pulled down over her, trying to make it longer. Robin had sweatpants over his hips and no shirt. Beast Boy was in his red sweats and a white shirt. He walked over to Raven and picked her up, bridal style. He carried her to his room and layed her on his bed carefully. He climbed in next to her and told her that everything would be fine. He kissed her cheek and they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>They woke up the next morning tired. Raven hadn't slept well seeing that she couldn't move around a lot. Beast Boy still had a ring in his pocket, and the perfect plan. There was a month before they had to leave for Tameran for the last time. Raven was hoping it was just deliver and go home, she wanted life to be back to normal and soon. Beast Boy had decided that once they got back he would propose to her and would pray she'd say yes.<p>

* * *

><p>Half a month had passed since that night. The two of them had became inseparable. They did almost everything together, Raven had even started playing Mega Monkeys. Raven wouldn't admit it, but she really enjoyed it. She didn't complained much about her situation anymore, she'd realized that everything has a bright side. If this hadn't happened, she wouldn't have gotten closer to Gar. Of course happier circumstances would've been better. She was currently beating Gar at Mega Monkeys Six and he was busy complaining about it. She laughed and he smiled before finally shutting up.<p>

Raven was ready for it to be over. She was tired of not doing much of anything other than dragging extra weight around. Drops in the bucket. She thought of the couple she'd promised the baby to and how happy they were. Maybe one day she'd have a family like the one they were about to have.

It'd been eight and a half months. Raven, Starfire, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy were packing. Jinx had insisted on going and Kid Flash wasn't letting Jinx leave without him. It was going to be cramped in the three person T-Ship Mini. They were going the fastest way possible. Beast Boy was going so that Kid Flash wouldn't be the only dude, and because his reaction to Tameranian food would be hilarious. They were to leave the next morning with everything they'd need for at least three weeks.

Beast Boy and Raven were laying in bed, his arm draped over her.

"Rae? Are you worried about this at all?"

"About what?"

"Tameran and then giving the child right up?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid. It's been running through my head for weeks. I'm scared."

He kissed her cheek.

"You wanna know something Rae? You're one of the bravest people I know. I love you for that. Let's go to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

With that, the two teens went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Whoever gives the hundredth review will get a shoutout, I'm so happy that I've gotten this far with this story. I didn't even think you guys would want to read it. Again, thank you so so so much for reading, and putting up with my horrific writing._**

**_With much love,_**

**_LuvMe0987_**


	18. Chapter 18

Kid Flash and Jinx arrived early. The T-Ship Mini was full of bags and they were ready to depart. Starfire and Cyborg had programed an autopilot feature so that she would be able to sleep if she needed to without having to stop somewhere. The three girls got in first, followed by the two guys. Jinx and Raven took seats next to each other and Starfire sat in the driver's seat.

The flight was boring as usual. Jinx and Raven hung out and caught up. Raven learned that her friend was engaged. They'd been dating for years, it was about time. They hooked up while fighting The Brotherhood. Beast Boy heard the same story and eventually they were left alone. Raven read a book while Beast Boy had his Game Station Portable. Starfire had taken a bed after about fifteen hours, once safely asured she had autopilot on. Raven shared a bed with to Starfire, who had insisted that she wasn't going to allow Raven to sleep anywhere other than a bed. Beast Boy had turned into a cat so he could sleep in a chair, leaving Kid Flash and Jinx a bed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Starfire went back to piloting, mostly to prepare for the landing. They would be landing soon. Raven would be put into a hospital until she gave birth. Then they could leave. It would be then that life in Titans Tower would finally be normal again. The T-Ship Mini had landed on Tameran. Raven, Starfire and Jinx had gone into the Adoption Center to tell Mar'i they'd arrived. The woman at the desk said something and Starfire translated.<p>

"She says 'They will take care of it. They're going to have Raven stay in the Birthing Facility until the new parents arrive to pick up their child. It could take a few weeks at most.'"

Raven groaned in response, she wanted to go home as soon as possible. They were lead down a hallway to a room. This room looked like any hospital room, unnaturally clean, everything white, and rather creepy. She was instructed to lay down in a bed after changing in to a gown. She zoned out and didn't pay any attention to what was going on around her. She never noticed when Star and Jinx left to get settled into the two guest rooms at the castle with Galfore. Or when Gar walked in with her bag and sat by her. It all happened within the fifteen minutes she was zoned out.

* * *

><p>The couple who Raven had given the child to hadn't shown up for three days. Raven had spent the last days cuddling around wires attached to her. The days went by slowly as if an hour was only a second and Raven was getting tired of being hooked up to wires. There was a wire for hydration, medicine, and a heart monitor but after a few days they were just annoying and useless. Starfire walked into the room in front of a woman who was talking.<p>

"She says 'The other family is here. We can induce labor so that you may go home faster. First you need to fill out a form.'"

The woman handed Raven a clipboard. Starfire pointed where to sign and guided her through the form. After it was finished, the woman had a needle and inserted it into another tube which was going into Raven's arm. As she felt the liquid enter her veins she winced. It was certainly not the best feeling in the world.

She felt pain. She didn't know how else to describe it but painful. She assumed that the liquid running through her veins was to induce labor, it seemed most probable. She knew that it couldn't get any worse, right?

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and it got worse... Raven had figured that it would just get worse from this point on. She tried to read, but kept getting distracted. She tried to carry on a conversation with Jinx, but kept complaining about the pain. Jinx offered to read to her, but Raven decided to not associate reading with this kind of pain. They had tried everything they could think of to try to keep Raven's mind off of the intense pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed and Jinx was reading a book as she sat on the ground.<p>

"Raven, according to this book induced births can sometimes take days to get through."

Raven groaned, they were on hour three and she was bored. Gar and Kid Flash had decided to spend the day with Starfire, on Raven's insistence that 'they go have fun and that she'd be fine with Jinx.' She really wanted them back. Kid Flash was annoying, but him annoying Jinx would provide entertainment. She groaned again, hoping that Jinx had Raven's T-Com on her.

"Jinx? Do you have my communicator?"

The girl with pink hair reached into a bag. She pulled out the yellow and black object and handed it to Raven. Raven nodded, signaling a 'thank you'. She spoke into the device.

"Raven to Beast Boy. Beast Boy? Can you come back... Jinx isn't as entertaining as I thought she'd be."

* * *

><p>They were on hour four and the three had returned. Starfire was buzzing around, making sure Raven was comfortable, Kid Flash was entertaining Raven by annoying Jinx, and Gar had made himself into a green kitten and was currently asleep on the bed next to her. The pain was getting worse, as if that was even possible.<p>

Someone walked in and said something to Starfire.

"She says it could be another four to six hours until they're ready to begin. Right now they're pre-birthing."

Raven groaned in response. She was aggravated and tired. Eventually she got tired enough to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow, two chapters left. Please review, favorite, and follow. One more review to one hundred! Whoo! Once again, I can't tell you how happy reviews make me! I'd really like opinions on this chapter. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Raven was able to get about an hour of sleep. It all went back to her feeling safe when Gar was around. But even feeling safe didn't make this pain dull. It wasn't anyone's fault, except nature. They were on hour six and they had no idea how many were to go. Jinx and Kid Flash had gone to find something to eat, leaving Raven with Beast Boy. He was currently in the form of a cat, curled up at her side purring. The pain was getting more intense, more of a burning type of feeling. She was fine with the purring kitten.

* * *

><p>Hour seven and Starfire had returned. She had informed Raven that Jinx and Kid Flash were tired and going to bed. Raven was regretting that she'd invited her. Jinx had rather insisted on going, possibly to get away from Kid which had backfired. Beast Boy had gotten out of the bed and was sitting in human form on the floor. She hurt no more than she had the past hour, though she knew the worst was yet to come. The same woman walked into the room again.<p>

"She says 'It should be only a couple more hours left and that Mar'i would come see us soon.'"

Raven groaned, she wasn't in the mood for company. Nobody would really be in the mood for company while in labor, right?

Mar'i walked in the room. She had a clipboard and file in hand. It was the dawn on hour eight and Raven was starting to feel bad pain again. Mar'i sat down in the chair by the bed and took Raven's hand, which Raven promptly took back.

"Raven," Mar'i spoke, "Are you doing okay?"

Raven, slightly freaked out, nodded. She wanted Mar'i out of her room now. Mar'i was going on about how even the worse things can bring out the best things in the world. Raven was struggling to pay attention as a wave of pain washed over her. Then again, she wasn't paying much attention in the first place. Eventually, Mar'i got the message, or just decided she was finished speaking.

* * *

><p>Hour nine had slowly creeped in. Everyone was beginning to get tired, aside from Raven who was already tired. A different woman had entered the room and had informed Raven that she was about to be able to deliver. She wasn't looking forward to it. Starfire was in her chair once again while Gar was curled up next to her. A wave a pain crashed over her and she hoped it would dissipate soon. Once it had, another followed. A few more cycles of that happened and it was obvious to everyone in the room. Starfire hated seeing her best friend in pain like this. Gar curled up closer to her every time he could tell the pain intensified. Raven was hopeful that it would be over soon.<p>

Around the rise of hour ten, Raven began giving birth. The waves began to feel like flooding tsunamis of pain. It was so intense that nothing anybody did to try to distract her worked. Even though it'd only taken around ten minutes, it felt like eternity. Raven payed no attention to what was going on around her, just pain. It wasn't the worst pain she'd ever felt. Gar was curled as tightly around her as he could. Finally, it was over.

She was tired and sweaty. The woman who'd helped with the birth turned to Starfire and told her something in Tameranian, which caused her to just shake her head.

"Friend Raven? You should rest."

Raven nodded and allowed sleep to take her over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow. I hate this chapter... I don't wanna see any reviews that say 'it's too short.' Instead of complaining about how you don't like something, say something about one decent thing. Be positive! The next chapter is the final chapter which will hopefully wrap this up well. Anyway, five reviews. See ya later!  
><strong>_

_**Written with love,**_

_**LuvMe0987**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: This is the final chapter before the sequel. It probably sucks though. I hoped I fixed any plot holes, if I forgot any PM me and I'll try to address it. :)**_

* * *

><p>Once Raven had awakened from her much needed slumber, machines were unhooked and she was free to move in the bed however she wanted. Starfire informed her that she was now free to leave and that Mar'i would give her a copy of the adoptive parent's information if she ever wanted to contact them. Raven sighed, signaling that she was ready to leave. Mar'i was in the hallway.<p>

"Oh Raven. The family sends their thanks and wanted you to come and visit whenever you can! I bet you're tired, so we'll let you start the long journey home." Mar'i said, giving Raven a hug and a file.

Jinx and Kid Flash were already waiting in the T-Ship Mini when the three other Titans entered. Jinx was guiding Raven to one of the beds, figuring that she was tired. Kid Flash complained that they'd taken forever while both Starfire and Jinx told him to quiet down. Gar curled up around Raven, knowing that she wouldn't be expecting what was going to happen when they returned to the Tower.

* * *

><p>Raven slept for eight hours. The girl was exhausted from the day before. She decided she would continue to rest by reading a few of the books she had brought. Jinx was busy making sure that her friend was alright, no matter how much Raven told her she was perfectly fine and all she wanted was sleep. Jinx was going to make a good wife, Raven just knew it. She finished her book and went back to sleep. Gar was still wrapped around her protectively, excited to get home.<p>

Beast Boy knew exactly what his plan was. All of the Titans, including Jinx and Kid Flash, were going to be in the common room. That's when he was going to ask Raven to marry him.

* * *

><p>The T-Ship mini had landed at Titans Tower. It was around six at night and everyone was tired. Kid and Jinx were going to crash with Titans West before heading home the next day. Raven was still exhausted, even though she'd slept most of the twenty hour ride home. It wasn't great sleep, but it wasn't bad either. All she really wanted to do was go to bed. She walked to her room and put on her pajamas. She walked to the living room to tell the others she was going to bed and to probably drag Gar with her. Gar was sitting on the couch and Raven sat next to him. He looked her in the eye and stood up. He got down on the ground and asked one simple question, but the answer could make or break their relationship.<p>

"Raven, I love you so so much. I know that things have been rough, and life will be pretty hard from now on, but when I'm with you, I know we will make it. Raven, you are everything I've ever wanted in life. Will you marry me?"

She wasn't dreaming. This was real. Raven felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs and she was drowning. Her mind wasn't working and she couldn't think. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes."

Gar took her hand and slid a ring on it. They were both smiling when Starfire walked up to them and encased the two of them in a hug.

"I know this is exciting, but Friends Raven and Beast Boy are tired. We will celebrate the engagement in the morning!"

The engaged couple walked to their room. Raven and Gar sat on the bed for a few minutes before he kissed her lips. She kissed back.

"I love you Raven." Gar told her once they broke apart.

"I love you too, Gar." Raven said kissing him again before they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>They got up late the next morning. Starfire had been up early making the traditional Tameranian engagement feast, along with some waffles. She hadn't really been paying much attention to her wedding, seeing as most of the attention over the past while had been to Raven. She didn't mind, and was happy to see her friend's ordeal be over. Raven and Beast Boy walked into the room, Beast Boy's arm lazily around her waist.<p>

"Good morning friends! To celebrate your engagement, I have prepared the traditional Tameranian engagement feast! Enjoy!"

After they ate Raven trained for the first time in nine long months. Though she was taking this day by day, Raven knew she was on the road to normalcy once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Wow. What a long ride. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I still can't believe how much you guys loved this story, or seemed to. I love every single one of you. The sequel will be out within a couple of months. I'd really like to give a shoutout to the people who reviewed the most, so shoutout to;  
><em>**

_**Kaarlinaa**_

_**Alexham19**_

_**Themissinglink (guest)**_

**_I love you all, see you later._**

**_Much love and feels,_**

**_LuvMe0987_**


	21. Chapter 21

It'd been six months since Raven had attempted to move on from the horrible experiences she suffered at the hand of Shape-Shifter. She was back to her normal cynical self, mostly. As much as she tried to insist that she was perfectly fine, Beast Boy knew her better. Some nights she still relived the scene; the pain, suffering, and misery as if it was happening all over again. When she did, she always had comforting arms to crawl into.

Right now, they had the tower to themselves. The wedding had been two days ago, but both Raven and Beast Boy had been too tired to do anything aside from sleep. Robin and Starfire were helping the Titans North figure out their Tower, along with Cyborg. They'd be back tomorrow, but this was tonight. It started out so innocent with just one kiss. One kiss that grew deeper and deeper. The deeper it got, the hungrier each other's bodies became. Afraid it was going too fast, Gar stopped.

"Raven? If you want me to stop, just say something. Okay?"

Raven nodded as passion and lust overtook them as day overtook the night.

* * *

><p>Raven awoke drenched in dried sweat and in Gar's arms. She rolled over, becoming face to face with the green changeling. Gar opened his eyes and kissed Raven. She looked surprised.<p>

"What was that?" She asked.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

Raven blushed before sitting up. She looked around the room before seeing her clothes, and underclothes, strewn along one side of the bedroom. It finally dawned on her that she was naked. Suddenly the covers were ripped off of her, leaving her body exposed. She was pulled down back to the mattress. Gar put an arm around her before kissing her. A tear rolled down Raven's cheek and it didn't take long for Gar to notice. He got off of her and pulled her into a hug as sobs racked Raven's body. Once she quit crying, Raven moved out of his arms and began to pick her clothes up off the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is just the preview of the sequel, Taming The Beast. Leave me your opinions please! I do have the first four chapter written by the way.  
><strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I forgot to put up a notice that the sequel is up! Oops. Anyway, it's called Taming The Beast, link is on my profile! **_


End file.
